Talk:Health
I tried to clarify the health regen/degen portion, but I fear I may have made it less clear. The concept is very simple, regen/degen is capped at 10, but the cap is applied after all effects are added up. Another thing this heavily affects is the degen that necro minions get, after a while it's so high that no amount of regen will help, straight healing is the only solution. Hopefully someone a little more eloquent than I can clean that paragraph up. 67.182.143.162 18:37, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) Natural Healing There's been some discussion about this on Talk:Combat, but it's been determined that being "in combat" is simply different than having Natural Healing. Right now it says that natural healing stops when you are at full health or lose health (from anything). But doesn't it stop if you attack someone, or use any skill that specifically targets an enemy? --JoDiamonds 09:29, 21 March 2006 (CST) :fixed-SolaPan 09:33, 21 March 2006 (CST) Having a neutral source cast spells on you also eliminates Natural Regeneration - just go out into the Isle of the Nameless and watch as your health regeneration stops when a Master of Winds begins to cast Windborne Speed on you.--Ender A 09:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) health regen from skills i started this page with only 2 skills a few months ago, kinda expected people to populate the list. Nuble 13:57, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Can anyone confirm that health degen caps ad -10 and falsificate rumors that health degen does not cap? Revert? I think I like the article back at the last version by Karlos. I'd like to revert it (and work on it from there), does anyone disagree? --Fyren 06:41, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :youre fucking kidding me. karlos version had allmost no information in it. But I think theres too many small sub-articles now, needs rework... --Ollj 06:36, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I am voting for revert, because current version as Ollj said has too many subsections and the Karlos version had everything that needed to be here. Only thing the current version has new is the listing of all those skills and I am not convinced that we should list all the health affecting skills here. --Geeman 06:46, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :::I'm in favor of Karlos's rev--Jackel 06:56, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::I'm gonna agree. The new version is just obtuse and confusing. --Talrath Stormcrush 07:10, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) I reverted. The content lost is mainly the note about necro skills stealing health or ignoring armor, that monks can heal, and the skill listings. This is an excellent time to mention the categories proposed for skills like "causes health regeneration" over in GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Categories. Instead of keeping a list, we could just use a link to a category. --Fyren 07:44, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) Nice graph Wow, first graph I actually get, Ollj has grown soft or I am actually learning Olljish. :) Good job Ollj. --Karlos 00:02, 21 October 2005 (EST) Max health I was wondering if the maximum health is capped at somewhere. Because theoretically, you could easily go over 1000 hp with Vital Blessing + Symbiosis and some other strange enchantments. :Not capped, it seems. I've seen hp go over 1300 (during a Sorrow's Furnace "Oro farming" trip, with a W/R casting Symbiosis and a bond monk enchanting him). 130.58.235.187 06:12, 17 January 2006 (UTC) ::I went up to 1520+ today in Sorrow's Furnace with Symbiosis. The display was messing up on the 1400s showing them as 140. But there seems to be no cap up to the 1500s at least. --Karlos 11:50, 17 January 2006 (UTC) check gwg screenshots, theres 5091 =p 212.158.245.101 06:58, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :I want to try doing an 8 (or 12) man team specifically designed to get one warrior on the team the highest health possible :D --Sagius Truthbarron 06:35, 5 April 2006 (CDT) we just tried something with my guild, we have get someone to 8216 life Deadjack 20:50, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :we beat us last score: 8690 health pts Deadjack 20:50, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::we did it again baby 10002 health Deadjack 22:18, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Items Should we add a section of Items that gain/drain health as well? Right now it's Vampiric only, but we did see that new armor that adds +max health, and there might be additional item mods as well. LordKestrel 07:27, 21 March 2006 (CST) 'H'ealth and not 'h'ealth Why is it that every article refers to Health in the lowercase form when the game specifically capitalizes every usage of it? I thought we were going by how the game capitalizes terms. -Savio 10:22, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :There was a vote on this and the prevailing opinion was not to titlecase common nouns such as "health" and "spell". — Stabber 11:06, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, that very vote says we should captialize Health if the game does it... - 19:20, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Animate Vampiric Horror I don't think Animate Vampiric Horror should be listed as a skill that causes health gain - the skill doesn't, it's the horror itself that does. On those grounds you could include the Verata skills as you can use them to steal other people's Vampiric Horrors. --NieA7 10:42, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :how do you sugguest we impart the information that vampiric horrors cause gain, if not by including the skill here? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:54, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::I didn't say I could fix it, all I said was it's broken :p On balance I think it should be listed as a skill that causes healing rather than a skill that causes health gain, assuming that the health gained by VH is affected by stuff like Life Attunement. Has anybody tested that? If it's not affected by LA et al then I think it should just be removed - as a skill it does not cause health gain any more than Verata's Gaze does. --NieA7 11:08, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Ether feast? Why is Ether Feast (mesmer skill) not in the list? Icyangel Strawberry 12:40, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Because feast heal''s you. The distinction is some skills cause you to ''gain health. It makes a difference (usually, there isn't complete consistency) with the skills that amplify healing. There are too many skills that heal to list. --68.142.14.19 15:57, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::I wasn't aware of any inconsistency. Can you point out any of them that occure to you? (either "healing" that doesn't get amplified/reduced, or "health gain" that does). - 18:02, 29 July 2006 (CDT)